Another Argent?
by MelissaHale2014
Summary: Allison&her family move to town at the beginning of the school year. But when Allison's Aunt Kate shows up, that's not the only person who shows up with Kate in Beacon Hills. Allison's twin sister comes along. Read on so you can find out what Allison's twin's name is and where she was before meeting up with her sister &family. And what is in store for the folks of Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

"But why, Aunt Kate." I whined, "I don't want to move to..Beacon Hills?" Aunt Kate nodded, that I got the town right. "I want to stay here and help Grandpa." I said, "What if he needs help?" "Crystal, honey." my Aunt Kate started, "First off, your grandpa is taking some time off. So he can rest up. He's not as young as he once was. And second, your parents and sister, Allison are in Beacon Hills. Don't you want to see them?" That's me..Crystal…Crystal Argent. Allison and I are twin sisters, and I mean identical twins. People have a hard time telling us apart. And even though my sister and parents are around, I haven't lived with them in about ten years. I will get to why later on.

"Of course I want to see them." I started, "But do you think they want to see me? I mean I haven't seen them in like ten years. Not since I was seven." "Of course they do. I'm sure of it." said Aunt Kate, "So..that means you better get a move on packing." I groaned. "Oh, alright." I said. I started to head down the hall to my room. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I talked to your father and he told me there are some werewolves in Beacon Hills." Kate said, smiling. I smiled and my eyes lit up. "Werewolves?" I asked, excited. "Yes." she said. "Awesome. I can't wait to catch them." I said, happily, "How many are there?" "I'm not sure yet. Chris..your father said maybe two. Maybe three. We will see when we get there." answered Aunt Kate. Hunting werewolves, you could say is our family business. Along with me, it's Aunt Kate, Grandpa, my dad and a few close family friends. My mom helps a little, but not sure if Allison helps. She didn't the last time I saw her. But like I said, I haven't seen her in ten years. So who knows.

So after that, I continued to my room and started packing. Clothes, pictures of my friends and Aunt Kate and I. Also other necessities. Soon I was done. I had a big suitcase filled and a backpack. I took them downstairs. "Ok. All packed." I said. "Good." said Aunt Kate, "We will leave soon. I just want to make sure we have everything we need." "Ok. Sounds good." I said. I couldn't handle the excitement. I so want to get on the road now. Kate smiled at me. "So you changed your mind about Beacon Hills, I take it?" Kate said. "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. "That's my girl." Aunt Kate said. I just smiled bigger. "I love you Aunt Kate." I said. "I love you too." she said back.

Soon, we put our suitcases and my backpack into Kate's Ford Explorer and we headed on our way to Beacon Hills. I was so excited, yet I felt tired and soon dozed off.

I was running through the woods and I caught sight of a werewolf. I had my compound crossbow in my hand and an arrow in place. I kept running, but soon lost sight of the werewolf. 'Huh?' I thought, 'How could I have lost him?' I kept looking around, but suddenly I was knocked down and felt a horrible pain in my side. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed. I looked down and saw a bite mark. "NOOOOO.!" I repeated, "This can't be happening." I looked up and saw all black except two red eyes. I screamed and then woke up. Kate swerved her car and then pulled on the side of the road. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I replied. "Oh? What about?" she asked. I told her about my nightmare. "Oh, wow. That is scary." She said. I nodded. She pulled back on the road and we continued on our way to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

We were almost to Beacon Hills and Kate turns on the radio. As we enter Beacon Hills, the announcer on the radio talks about the animal attacks that plague Becacon Hills. Kate and I laugh. Then she switches stations and music begins to play. She fixes her lipstick and then dances a little bit to the music. I laugh. She just smiles back.

But then she starts looking out the window and at the rearview mirror. She keeps up for awhile. I look to her and she looks serious. "What's wrong, Aunt Kate?" I asked, a little afraid. "I don't know. But I have this feeling something's out there." she replied. I looked out my side window, but don't see anything, but then it is dark and almost two in the morning. She slows down and screeches on the brakes and swerves as a truck comes by through the intersection. "Nice driving, Kate." she said out loud to herself. "Are you ok?" I asked, suddenly even more afraid. "Fine." she said, "Really." As we sit, Kate sighs.

Then we hear a scratch and a thud on the roof. We both look up to the roof. Kate reached for her gun. I look for the compound bow I use, but it must be buried. So as I unbuckle and dig through our belongings to get it, something smashes the window in and I hear Kate scream. She grunts a little too as she fights with the hand that tries to pull her out. I finally got my bow and an arrow and sit in my seat. I look to Kate, trying to figure out how to help her. "No!" she yells and repeats it. Then she fires a shot at the roof and we both hear a growl scream.

After that, we both get out of the car and Kate gets her gun ready. I put an arrow in my bow and wait, looking around. Kate cocks her gun. "Come on!" she yells, and shoots into the night, "Come on!" But nothing is to be heard. So I decided to yell, "Come on!" Kate shoots a few more times. Then we hear a howl.

Kate goes into her suitcase and pulls out a special gun and a special bullet. It's a Nordic Bluemonkshood laced bullet. A rare form of Wolfsbane. I smile because I know soon we'll see a werewolf. I get my bow and arrow ready again.

We soon see two werewolves. One is a little bigger than the other. The bigger one looks all black. The smaller one looks more human. I run after them and hear Aunt Kate shoot her gun and I see it hit's the more human looking one. I quickly stop running as he falls near me. But before I can shoot the crossbow, the human looking werewolf knocks it from my hands and it slides away. I just stare at him and he stares back. Then he managed to growl at me and takes off. I quickly grab my crossbow and by the time I do, Kate joins me. I look around, but the werewolf is gone.

"Are you ok?" Aunt Kate asks me. "Yes." I replied, quietly, "I missed him. Because.." "What? You can tell me." Aunt Kate replied. "He knocked the bow from my hand. How could I let that happen?" I asked and I felt guilty. "It's ok. Really." said Aunt Kate, "And beside, Chris said these werewolves are tricky. Stronger than any we faced before. Plus the one you came across, is probably the one I shot. So he'll be agitated. We'll get him next time. I promise." "Good." I said, angrily, "He _will_ pay." Aunt Kate laughed. I smiled back at her then.

We started heading back to her SUV. As we do, a red SUV pulls up. Out comes…my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, dad!" I said, cheerily. "Get in!" he yells. "What? No hello? Not even a nice to see you?" Kate asks. "Yeah, dad." I agreed with Kate. "All I've got right now, is put the assault rifle away before someone sees you." my dad said, and then turns to me, "And you..your bow." I sigh, but put my bow away and then back over to my dad and hugged him. It took him a few seconds and then he hugged me back. 'Oh, this ought to be fun'. I thought to myself.

Kate came back over to us. "That's the brother I know and love." she said, "Chris. There were two of them." "The Alpha?" my dad asked, releasing me from my hug. "I don't know, but the one tried to kill and the other, Crystal later on." Aunt Kate answered. "What do you mean, Crystal?!" my dad exclaimed, "One tried to kill you?" I could hear the concern and fear in his voice. "I'm fine. Really." I said. "Ok. Good." he said, "But you know one of them was going to lead us to the other, but he can't very well do that, if he's dead." "Well, I can't help kill either of them, if I'm dead." Kate said, exasperated. "How long will it take?" my dad asks. I know he means the special bullet. Kate shrugs and then said, "I'd give him forty-eight hours. If that." My dad just looks serious, like he's thinking hard. Then Kate walks back to her vehicle for something.

"You're sure you're okay?" my dad asks me. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine." I replied. "What happened?" my dad asked me. So I tell my dad the truth. I told him about the werewolf knocking the bow out of my hands and then he growls at me before taking off. "Hmmm…" my dad said and then hugged me again, "Let's go." "Sounds good. " I replied. So we headed back to the vehicles and I get in with Kate and we follow my dad back to the house. We go in as quietly as we can, as not to wake up my mom and sister. Kate settles in the guest room that leads to the bathroom and I settle into the smaller guest room. I changed into my pajamas and crawl into bed. I am so tired. Unpacking can wait. As soon as I close my eyes, I fall asleep immediately.

The next morning, I was trying to sleep in. But then I heard exciting screaming. So I got up and went to Kate's room. Allison's there and hugging and they were both screaming happily. Then they stopped when they saw me. "Crystal!" Allison said, happily. She then hugged me. "I missed you." she said. "Same here." I said. "So how's everything with you?" Allison asked. "Everything's good. How about you?" I replied. "Good." she said.

"I don't see you for a year and you turn into a freakin' runway model." Kate said to Allison. She just smiles. "Look at you." Kate said then. Allison then laid on Aunt Kate's bed. "Aunt Kate! I hate you." Allison said, laughing, "I haven't even showered yet." "Sweetie. You're a knock out, like your sister. And in fact…I hope you have the boys knocking your teeth out for your attention." Aunt Kate said. "I kind of have one." Allison replied, smiling. "You kind of have one? You should kind of have more." Aunt Kate said. We all laughed. "No, she should save some for me." I replied. We all laughed again.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Allison asked. She went to reach for the one suitcase and Aunt Kate grabs her wrist. "Oh, no. Not that one." Aunt Kate said. 'Phew'. I thought to myself. 'That was a close one.' "Oh. See you turn out beautiful and I end up with this 'Kung Fu death grip'." Aunt Kate replied. We all laughed again. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to be so rough." Aunt Kate replied and then headed into the bathroom. "No worries." Allison said, then "Hey, is everything okay with your car?" "Uh…yeah." Aunt Kate answers, slowly, "I just needed a jump start, that's all." Allison looked to the bathroom and looks confused. "A jump start?" she asked. She had a weird look on her face. She looks to me. I nodded and then got up. I head out the door before she asks me about it.

I debated whether or not to unpack right now, but decided to go downstairs first. My mom's there making breakfast. "Hey mom!" I said. "Crystal, honey!" my mom exclaims happily. Then she hugged me. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you." my mom replied. "I've missed you too." I said. "Ok. Well, I already registered you for school. You'll start today." my mom said. I groaned. "Can't I start tomorrow? Since we got in so late?" I asked, "And haven't even unpacked yet? I got like three hours of sleep." I then yawned. My mom laughed. "Nope. Sorry. Unpack after school. Education is important." she replied. "So is getting enough sleep to stay awake during school." I mumbled back. "Well, maybe you guys should of started out sooner to get here earlier." my mom said. I just shook my head.

So after a shower and eating breakfast I looked at what I was wearing. A teal crew neck tee and my favorite faded blue denim boot cut jeans. I grabbed my maroon hoodie and shoved it in my backpack in case I got cold. I had brushed my dark brown hair and was deciding on what to do with it. I just left it hanging down.


	4. Chapter 4

I then headed back into the kitchen. Everyone was there and eating breakfast. "So when can I get my own car?" I asked. "We'll look soon. I promise." said my dad, "But for now..you will go with Allison." "Ok." I said. "Ok." said Allison, too, "Scott will probably coming over. We'll be studying." "OK." said our dad. "Well, while they're studying, I can take you shopping for clothes or something." said Aunt Kate. "Then meet us at the grocery store." said our dad. "Oooo.." I said, smirking, "Then Allison will be all alone with Scott." "We're just studying." said Allison. "Of course you are." our mom said, serious.

Later Allison and I headed to the school. I said bye to Allison and headed to the office to get my schedule. "Hello." said the receptionist, "Can I help you, Allison?" "Um..it's Crystal." I replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. You two look so much alike." said the receptionist, clearly embarrassed. "It's ok." I replied. She then gave me my schedule. I headed out into the hall and headed down to find my locker. "Allison!" I heard a voice yell. I looked and saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Kind of cute.

"Um…no. Sorry." I said, when he was caught up to me. "Oh. You look exactly like Allison." he says. "Yeah. Allison and I are twins." I replied, "My name's Crystal." "Nice to meet you, Crystal. I'm Scott." Scott replied, "Scott McCall." "You too." I said, "Allison's around here somewhere." "OK." Scott said and headed off. I went to my locker.

"Did you change your outfit?" I heard a male voice. I looked to see a cute boy smiling at me. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Um…no." I answer. "Oh. I thought you had on a long sweater with leggings?" he replied. "Oh. You must be referring to Allison." I said. He looked at me curiously. "Oh. You're not Allison?" he asked. "Nope." I replied. "Ok. If you're not Allison, then who are you?" he asked. "Who are you?" I asked. "Uh-uh.." he said, "I asked you first." But he laughed. "I'm Crystal. Allison's sister." I replied. "Twins?" he asked. "Yes." I said, "So I told you who I was, but who are you?" "I'm Jackson Whittmore." he said. "Nice to meet you, Jackson." I said. "You too." he said. "So…you have a girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes, Lydia. You'll meet her later, I'm sure." Jackson replied. "Ok." I said, thinking, that's too bad.

The bell rang and I headed off to English. I sat behind a kid name Stiles Stilinski. Scott introduced us and then Stiles introduced himself again. He's nice and funny. All day I was getting called Allison. At lunch, a girl with blondish brown hair asked me to sit with her. She introduced herself as Ciara. "So, Crystal." Ciara started, "Where'd you move from?" She had also introduced me to her friends. Lexi, had long straight blond hair and hazel eyes. Then there was Jacie who had black curly hair and green eyes, Kyle who had messy brown hair and green eyes, and Kol who had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I lived with my Aunt Kate for awhile. We moved around a lot." I replied, "But our last home was in Forks, Washington." "Why?" asked Kol, "If you don't mind me asking." "Why what?" I asked, confused. "If your parents and sister are alive, why were you with you aunt?" Kol asked. "KOL!" Ciara scolded. Kol just looked at her and then turned to me. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I can't very well tell them the truth now, can I? Nope.

"Allison and I..we fought all the time. It was awful. So my parents sent me to live with my Aunt Kate." I lied. "Oh, wow." replied Lexi, "You are sisters and fought that bad, huh?" I nodded. "Oh, yeah. It was horrible. Scratches everywhere." I said. I couldn't believe they bought it. I did feel bad for lying, but like I said earlier, I can't tell them about werewolves. They'd probably think I made it up. But if they didn't..that'd be a mess for the whole town.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon it was the end of the day, and Allison and I got in her car. "So I hear you're telling people we fought a lot." Allison said. "Well, they asked where I have been. I can't tell them I've been off killing werewolves." I started, "And it was the only excuse I could come up with." She laughed.

Soon, there's a line of cars waiting to get out of the parking lot. Also a lot of horns honking. "What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know." Allison replied, looking out the windshield. I suddenly saw a familiar face. It looks like the werewolf I've seen the night we arrived. Or rather early this morning. I get out of the car as Allison does too. I start to head up, but Scott helps him into Stiles' jeep and he takes off. Allison stops to talk to Scott as I stare at the jeep. 'Was Stiles a werewolf too?' I thought, 'Or just a friend to one?' Allison headed back to her car. I got into the passenger side. "Who was that? That got into Stiles' jeep?" I asked. "Derek Hale." Allison replied. "Derek Hale…" I said, "Like as in Hale…the family that burned in the fire?" Allison looked at me. "What?" I asked, "Kate told me about the fire." "Ok. But I…don't know. We only moved here this school year, remember?" Allison said. "Err…right." I said. We then head home.

"So are you and Scott going to…you know?" I asked, teasingly. Allison glanced at me. "What?" I asked. "Scott and I are just studying. That's all." she said. "Sure." I replied, smirking. Allison rolled her eyes.

"So how was your first day?" Allison asked, changing the subject. "It was good, apart from almost everyone thinking I was you." I answered. "Yeah. So did you make any friends?" she asked. "Yes. A few." I said, "Ciara, Kol, Lexi and a few more of their friends." "That's good. I'm glad." Allison said.

We pulled up in our driveway, the same time Scott rode his bike in. 'How?' I wondered. We got out of the car and Allison asks, "How did you…you got here the same time I did?" "We did." I corrected, but Allison ignored me. "Oh…yeah. I took a short cut. A really short cut." he said.

I then headed into the house, but no one is home. 'Weird.' I thought, 'So that's Scott. He is cute, but Allison's.' I was kind of disappointed, since I thought he was cute. Oh, well. Just then my phone beeps. I look and it's a text from Aunt Kate. "Meet us at Dot's Grocery Store. Borrow Allison's Car."

So I headed back outside and tell her about the text. She hands me her keys and I drive to Dot's to meet my parents and Aunt Kate. They are in the parking lot talking. I park next to them and get out of Allison's car. "So what's going on?" I asked, "I thought we were meeting at the house." "Well, we changed our minds." my mom replied, smiling. "What's going on?" I asked. My dad had a mischievous grin on his face.

"We are going to look for a car. We all are going." he said. "Are you serious?" I asked, happily. "Yes." he replied. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. So we all get into my parents SUV and drive to the dealership. We started looking at all the cars and SUV's. "You should get a SUV. They're more sturdy and less accident prone." my dad said. "Oh, Chris. She's a teenage girl. She should have a hot car. A Sporty car." Aunt Kate put in. I laughed. "Ok. What kind do you want?" my dad asks me. "I don't care. As long as it runs." I replied.

So after much looking, we get a good deal on a Midnight blue Pontiac Firebird with "T" tops. I had text drove it and loved it. So we filled out the necessary paperwork and made a down payment. "I love it! Thanks so much!" I exclaimed. I hugged my mom and dad. They hugged me back. "Ok. Let's go back to Dot's." my dad said. So my mom and dad went in the SUV and Kate and I went in my car.


	6. Chapter 6

We get our groceries and then head home. Aunt Kate drives Allison's car home. When we get home, I lock my car and head over to my parent's SUV. I help them unload some groceries. "Hey, Chris! Get out of the fifties and help with the groceries!" Kate yelled. I laughed. "Ill be right there." he yelled. Soon after, along with my dad, Scott and Allison were helping with the groceries.

Scott brings up a bag and hands it to my dad. My dad said, "Thank you." Scott phone went off then. He looked at it and then to Allison. "Do you still wanna study?" he asked. "She'll concentrate better on her own." my dad said. Aunt Kate takes the bag from my dad and took it in the house. Then comes back out and goes pass us to SUV. Once she sees all the groceries are in the house, she closed the trunk. "Um…" Scott said and dragged it out, "Guess I'll see you later, then?" "At school." said our dad. Scott moves slightly and our dad said, "You, on your bike." to Scott and then to Allison, "You, inside."

Aunt Kate then comes up onto the porch. "Oh, come on Chris. Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." she said. I giggled. Allison and Scott looked a little guilty they were caught. Kate then puts a hand on Scott's shoulder and said, "You with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner." Then Aunt Kate heads passed my dad and I and into the house. Allison smiles at Scott and follows Aunt Kate in. I look to my dad, who just stands on the porch. He looks ticked off and irritated. "It's ok." I said to my dad, "We can get to Allison's…friend." He looked to me and smiled. I then head in too.

Soon we are all sitting at the table eating supper. It's mostly quiet and eating. Scraping of silverware too. But then our mom breaks the silence and asks Scott, "Would you like something else to drink besides water?" "Oh…no, I'm good. Thanks." Scott answers. "We can get you some beer." our dad said. We just look at him with astonished looks and surprised too. "No..no thanks." Scott replied. "Shot of Tequila?" our dad asked. "Dad, really?" I asked. "You don't drink, Scott?" our dad asked. Scott replied, "I'm not old enough to." "That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." our mom puts in. "No, but it should." Scott said. I roll my eyes, but no one saw. "Good answer. A total lie, but well played Scott." said Aunt Kate, "You may yet survive the night." I giggled. "You smoke pot?" our dad asked Scott next. I giggled louder this time. They don't mind. In fact, they kind of ignore it.

"Ok. Changing the channel to something less conservative." said Aunt Kate, "So Scott. Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team." Scott nods. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about that. How do you play?" Aunt Kate asked. "Um…well, you know." Scott replied. "Mmhmm." Aunt Kate answered. "Well, it's a lot like that, only played on grass instead of ice." Scott replied. "Hockey on grass…is called field hockey." I snickered. I beat my dad on that one. He smiled crookedly at me. I was definitely my father's daughter. "Oh…yeah." Scott mumbled.

Allison then cuts in, "So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." "Exactly." Scott agreed. His phone goes off again. "Who keeps texting you?" I asked, curious. "Just my friend, Stiles." he answered. Before I can ask anything about Stiles, Aunt Kate cuts back in, "And can you slap check like hockey?" "Um…yeah. But it's only the gloves and the sticks." Scott replied. "Sounds violent. I like it." Aunt Kate said. I giggled again. That's Aunt Kate for you. She laughs in the face of danger and loves violence…well at times. "Scott's amazing too. Dad came with me to the first game." Allison said, "Wasn't he good?" Our dad said, "He was fine." "He scored the last shot, the winning shot." Allison bragged. Kate and I look to my dad. "True. But he didn't score at all until the few minutes." he replied. "His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible." Allison continued. "Really? Wow!" I asked. "Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick…so." our dad started. Allison sat her glass down with a bang. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Scott said, "You know, on second thought…I think I'll take the shot of Tequila."


	7. Chapter 7

I choked on my glass of water. Everyone laughed at Scott. "You were kidding, right?" our dad asks, while pointing at Scott. "Yeah." Scott said. But I got a feeling he wasn't.

We finished eating and wait for dessert as my mom and Aunt Kate clear the table and rinse off the plates and put them in the dishwasher. I head upstairs and into my room to get my sweatshirt. I was getting chilly. I head back downstairs and go back to the kitchen. "Till dessert's ready, we're going to study." Allison said. "No need." said our mom, "I'm getting it out of the fridge." I looked around. I didn't see Scott. "Where's Scott?" I asked. "Bathroom." Allison replied. Aunt Kate's gone too, but soon she's back. A few minutes pass and Scott's still not back. I get up and head to my room. I told them I wanted to get my phone. But of course I lied. I head to the guest room. As I'm about to open it, the door opens. Scott jumps slightly. "Sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to scare you." "Crystal!" he exclaimed, quietly, "It's ok." He then moves past me. I look around Aunt Kate's room and everything looks ok. So I closed the door and headed back downstairs. I held my phone in my hand, so they'd think I actually got it. I see Scott talking to Allison. "Hey. I should be going." Scott said, suddenly, "Thanks for dinner." "Oh. Oh, no. We're having dessert now and you have to stay for it." Aunt Kate said. So we all sit at the table and start eating dessert. "I want to know more about you." Aunt Kate said. I agreed. Allison gave me a strange look.

"Allison told us you work for a veterinarian." our mom said. "I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." Allison said. "You hit a dog?!" I exclaimed. "It was an accident." Allison said. Scott phone chimes again. I just look at him. Something's up. I have this feeling. But he's looking at his phone. "What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?" our dad asks. "Everyone's just saying it's a mountain lion." Scott replied. I scoff as Kate laughs. Dad shoots me a look and I just go back to eating my dessert. "Have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Aunt Kate replied. Our mom looks to Aunt Kate and then to Scott and asked, "What do you think, Scott?" "I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious." Scott answered. "Never had to deal with a rabid dog?" our dad asked. He looked to Scott, who shakes his head. "Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. People think that a rabid dog suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior. They're restless, morose. It's the second phase that people know. The furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged, rabid dog will break it's own teeth trying to chew through the bars?" asked our dad. Scott shook his head no. "It'll even rear back and snap it's own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite." our dad finished. But it died, didn't it?" Allison asked. "Yes, because your grandfather shot it." our mom said. "Because he wanted to put it out of it's misery." Allison said. Our dad replied, "Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead." We were all silent then and ate our dessert.


	8. Chapter 8

After awhile, when dessert was done, Scott and Allison headed to the living room. Kate came in from the kitchen. I followed Kate. "Wait a second guys." Aunt Kate said. "What is it?" Allison asked. "Um…I have to ask Scott something." Aunt Kate answered. "Me?" asked Scott. "Yeah." Aunt Kate replied, pushing the front door closed. "Uh… What did you take from my bag?" Aunt Kate asked. Allison looked away. "What?" asked Scott. "From my bag. What'd you take?" Aunt Kate asked again. Allison is rubbing the back of her neck. Scott looks to Allison. He shakes his head slightly. 'What's going on with them two?' I wondered. "Need me to repeat the question? Maybe enunciate more clearly?" Aunt Kate asked. Our dad walked in then and stands next to Kate. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Scott and Allison look like they're talking. Aunt Kate said, "My bag was open in the guest room and when I left it there, it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom." Allison looks like she's about to…cry? Scream? "He leaves and the bag is open." Aunt Kate continued. "He didn't take anything." Allison said, shaking her head. 'How does she know?' I thought. "Something was taken from my bag. Now look I hate to be the accuser here, Scott. Because I really do love those adorable brown eyes. But I don't know if you're a klepto or just curious or just stupid, but just answer the question." Aunt Kate said. Allison rolled her eyes. 'What'd you take?' I silently asked her. "Nothing. I swear." said Scott. "You don't mind proving it?" Aunt Kate asked. Allison breaths heavily. "You're serious?" Allison exclaimed. "How about you show us what's in your pockets?" Aunt Kate said. "Dad?!" Allison exclaimed. "Come on, Scott. Prove Aunt Kate wrong." I said. Allison looked pissed at me. "I'll prove you all wrong. It wasn't Scott going through your bag…it was me." Allison said. "You?" asked Aunt Kate. "Me." said Allison and she holds up a condom. We all stare at Allison. I was surprised. Kate looks to the ground, unsure what to say and then Chris and her look at each other.

"I knew it!" I said, laughing. They all looked at me. "What?!" I exclaimed, "They both love each other and had the whole house to themselves earlier." "Please…go to your room." my dad said, "We need to talk to Allison." I then go to my room and start to unpack. I finished unpacking and started to unpack. I finished unpacking and started to head downstairs, but paused on the steps. I can hear my dad and Aunt Kate talking.

"The one who attacked me had width and power and then the other one I shot and almost attacked Crystal, was lean and fast." Aunt Kate said. "That would be Derek Hale." my dad answered. "We're sure?" Kate asked. "Mostly." my dad replied. "Yes. It's Derek." I said, coming downstairs. "Crystal!" my dad said, in a sort of stern voice, "Were you eavesdropping?" "No." I said, half lying. "I was coming downstairs already and heard you talking." "Ok. But you're sure it's Derek?" my dad asked. Aunt Kate looked at me. "Yes. Derek was at the school." I started, "I asked Allison who this guy was and she said it was him." "Why was he at the school?" Aunt Kate asked. "I don't know. I was going to go up by him, because I recognized him. It seemed Scott knew him. He helped Derek into this kid's jeep…Stiles. That's his name." I answered. "Ok. How do we know it's just the two of them?" Aunt Kate asked. "We don't know…yet. But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha." my dad said. "Take the pack leader." Kate started. "Then take the pack." I said, excited. Kate smiled at me. "But we do it according to the code." my dad said. I rolled my eyes, but my dad didn't see. He was watching Kate. "You and the code." she said. "It's there for a reason, Kate." my dad said. "Of course." Kate replied. Then she lights a long match stick and starts a fire in the fireplace. "I always play by the rules." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke up and got a shower. Then decided to dress a little nicer today. So I put on a medium blue button up blouse and wore my light blue denim jeans. Then put on my own brown leather boots that come up to right below my knees. I dry my hair and leave it hanging down. I put on some cherry lip gloss a little blush. Then headed downstairs.

Aunt Kate was there. "Hey honey." she said. "Yes, Aunt Kate?" I asked. She got up from the table and stood next to me. "I want you to talk to Allison and her friends. Find out more about Derek. Find out why he's at school yesterday." she replied, "I know you have your own friends, but help us out. To catch the pack." "Of course." I said, smiling.

So after breakfast, I head to the school. I saw Scott locking his bike. "Hey, Scott." I said, "Interesting supper last night, huh?" "You could say that." he said. "Aunt Kate really likes you." I replied. "Well, that's good. How about everyone else?" Scott asked. "They like you. My dad…he just doesn't want to see Allison hurt." I answered. "No. But he doesn't have to worry. I wouldn't ever hurt her." he said, "You can trust me, Crystal." "Good. Because if you did, I'd have to hurt you." I said, smiling. He laughed nervously. "So…anyway. I saw Derek Hale yesterday, here at school. What was he doing here?" I asked. "Uh…Derek Hale? I don't…know." Scott replied nervously. "Oh, you can tell me." I said, "I'm just curious about him. He's…hot. You're friends with him?" "Um…no. We're…not friends." Scott stuttered. "But you were talking to him. And your friend…um…Stiles, I believe is his name. He gave him a ride." I replied. Scott seemed nervous and looked to be sweating a little. I wanted to laugh at him squirming. Scott was definitely hiding something, but what? "It's ok. Like I said, Derek's hot. You can introduce us." I said. "No, I'm not friends with him. He needed a ride and Stiles gave him one." Scott said with more confidence, "Now if you excuse me, I got to go to lacrosse practice." "Sure." I said. Scott headed off. I followed him into the school. I saw him and Stiles by their lockers. I went as close as I could without them noticing me there.

"I think we might have a problem." Scott said. "Just one?" Stiles asked. "Right now, yes. Crystal was asking me about Derek." Scott answered. Stiles looked shocked. "Really? What'd she ask? What'd you tell her?" Stiles asked. Scott repeated our conversation.

"Hi Stiles." said Ciara. "Hi Ciara." Stiles said. "Hi Scott." she said. "Hi." Scott said. They were gonna say more when Ciara yelled, "Crystal!" Both boys jumped and I quickly moved, so it didn't look like I was eavesdropping. "Hey Ciara." I replied. The two boys were walking down the hall. "So how are you?" she asked. "Good." I replied, "How are you?" "Good." she answered.

At lunch we were sitting at our table. Lexi, Jacie, Kyle, Kol, Ciara and I. I wanted to sit with Allison and them, but didn't want to ignore my friends. Plus their other friends were at the table with them. Danny, Lydia, Jackson.

"So Crystal?" Kol asked, "What do you like to do for fun?" "Well, I love archery." I said, "I love shooting bows and arrows. I also love working out." "Cool. I always love doing archery in school." said Kol, "I wonder when Coach Finstock will have us do archery." "Cool." I said. Right now we were playing volleyball.

"We have an archery range." said Ciara, "Maybe we can go after school." "That'd be fun." I said. "Can't." said Jacie, "I've got to go to work. I work at Macy's." "Cool." I said. "I can't either." said Kyle, "Grounded for my grades." "OOOh. That sucks." I said. "Yeah, tell me about it." Kyle said.

So at the range it was ended up being Ciara, Kol, and I. Lexi said she had to study. But I think it was really because Kyle wasn't there. I helped them with some pointers. Then we all started shooting. It was a lot of fun. "Thanks for pointing this out to do." I said. Kol smiled and said, "No problem."

We went to the range again on Saturday afternoon. Just the three of us again.


End file.
